Manteniendo un secreto
by ShadowLights
Summary: Jou es un pésimo mentiroso, y Mimi lo sabe muy bien. Sobre todo cuando involucra su secadora de pelo y a Gomamon... y de cierta manera a Taichi y Ken: "Aunque, supongo que ese lado honesto es lo que más me encanta de Jou."


**Nota de Autora:** Primer Joumi, considerando que adoro esta pareja a morir siendo mi primer OTP de Mimi. Este short-fic está basado en el CH 85 de **Horimiya** … y desafortunadamente hay Kenyako porque OTP suprema. Luego de leerlo solo pensé: ah, esto da para un Jou x Mimi de cierta forma (y Kenyako). Y esto pasó sin meditarlo mucho. No es de mis mejores redacciones pero deseaba escribir algo para salir del Hiatus y recuperar la costumbre.

 **EDIT:** Ahora que lo terminé es más Kenyako que Joumi, LO SIENTO.

* * *

 **Manteniendo un secreto**

* * *

La castaña mira hacia el techo de la pequeña cafetería en la que se habían reunido en _Venus Fort_ , dentro de _Palette Town_. Solo escuchaba el sonido de las tazas dar contra las manos de los baristas, la espuma de las máquinas de espresso y ver la leche humeante salir de los tubos. Respira el aroma de los granos recién molidos, debido a que una mesera los molió para venderlos a un cliente. Estornuda y se pierde en el decorado del techo. No era espectacular y la hacían recordar y extrañar las pintorescas cafeterías de Nueva York.

—El superior Jou es tan mal mintiendo que me causa dolor de cabeza.

Mimi echa un cuarto suspiro, aparentemente agotada por algún suceso reciente. Por más que sea del estilo de chica que adora hablar, generalmente nunca había queja alguna sobre su novio. Sin embargo, dicho defecto del mayor del grupo era algo que la estaba agotando hasta el punto de llegar a mencionarlo abiertamente frente a Sora y Miyako.

—Sí, apuesto que es pésimo.

—Sí, apuesto a que se le nota en el rostro de manera _instantánea_.

Sus dos confidentes respondieron sin pelos en la lengua, incapaces de negar la verdad.

— _Bullseye_ —responde Mimi con la misma actitud desanimada—. Son buenas en esto.

—Mimi, sabes que puedes decirle Jou al superior sin ese honorífico con nosotras, después de todo están saliendo juntos hace más de medio año—le dice Sora doblando su menú, lista para ordenar una tostada francesa.

—¿Aunque acaso también no sería malo que fuese un _excelente_ mentiroso?—menciona Miyako ojeando el menú—. Oh, este latte de castañas no parece malo.

—Bueno, _sí_ , pero…—Mimi no era una persona hecha para suspirar. Sentía que su maquillaje se corría del rostro cada vez que lo hacía. Cierra sus ojos y coloca su palma izquierda sobre su mejilla, recordando lo que había llevado a que tuviese esta conversación tras agitar la pajilla de su soda de melón—. Hay veces en las que actúa de una manera tan extraña que hace que me dé lástima…

※※※

—Jou~

Intempestivamente, sin preguntar por permiso o si alguien se encontraba dentro, días atrás Mimi ingresó al tocador de su hogar. Jou suele pasar la mayor parte de sus días después de clase en casa de la familia Tachikawa. No supo desde cuándo inició dicha costumbre, si antes de que empezaran a salir juntos o luego, sino que ya se había llego al punto de sentirse cómodamente como si anduviese en su propio hogar. Tanto pero tanto así, que los padres de Mimi no tenían problemas si ambos se quedaban a solas como ese día. Por más que Palmon y Gomamon anduvieran en el hogar, pareciera como si ya fuese suyo aquel mundo y de nadie más. Con un pijama largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y, su cabello amarrado en una coleta, Mimi ingresa luego de abrir la puerta y apoyarse en el marco para, en cuestiones de segundos, alzar la voz.

—¡¿Has visto mi secadora?!—cerró sus ojos ambarinos colocando ambas manos en su cintura—Se supone que voy a salir esta noche con Sora y Meimei pero si no la encuentro, ¿cómo se supone que me veré presentable? ¡ _Quick_ , _quick_ , _answer me_!

Jou tan solo dio un giro, con un cuerpo tembloroso y los lentes resbalándose de su nariz.

—Ummm… uhhhh… n… no…—con el corazón en la garganta Jou es capaz de articular una respuesta.

—¿ _Estás seguro_?—Mimi cerró la puerta, una ligera amenaza escondida tras una dulce e inocente sonrisa.

El chico de diecinueve años empezó a agitarse, sin saber adónde dirigir su mirada. Primero fue hacia la derecha, luego velozmente hacia la izquierda, sudor recorriendo su rostro al igual que en un baño termal.

—Ah, vamos… Obviamente sabes algo, Jou. Vamos, déjalo salir—resignada, Mimi hizo todo lo posible por retomar la calma—. ¡Solo quiero encontrarla! No pienso dejar que mi cabello sea como un establo cuando esté en la calle.

—¡¿Huh?!—Jou retrocedió, la vida escapándosele de a pocos con cada paso que daba—. Yo… Yo no sé nada.

—… Eres pésimo pretendiendo—Mimi sonrió, solo para después transformarse en algo que, por algún motivo, a Jou le causó escalofríos—. Aunque no es que me importe ni nada, tee-hee.

Los ojos grises de Jou se abrieron de una manera que Mimi jamás creyó humanamente posible, su boca casi cayendo hasta el suelo y sus lentes llegaban a su barbilla. El mundo se había detenido para el superior al su coartada haber sido rota con tan solo unas simples palabras y la amenazante pureza de Mimi Tachikawa, asombrado de que pudiese darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

—… ¿Acaso tan sorprendido estás de que fui capaz de leerte y ver a través de todo ese acto?

Jou miró hacia el suelo en pleno silencio.

—Tan solo dime de una vez. No me voy a enfadar—prosiguió Mimi, jugando con un poco de pelo que se había escapado de su alta coleta—. Solo quiero usarla.

—Gomamon…—fue lo único que musitó el chico en voz baja, incapaz de asumir las consecuencias de haber delatado a su camarada tan fácilmente.

El demonio se manifestó en Mimi Tachikawa.

Rebobinando un poco el tiempo, cabe resaltar y avisar, que desde que Mimi y Jou empezaron a salir, la castaña nunca había entablado mucha charla con Gomamon. Sorprendentemente, al ambos tener personalidades completamente opuestas, y Gomamon a veces siendo algo sarcástico y Mimi que no aguanta pelos en la lengua, muchas veces había llevado a catastróficas discusiones, en su mayoría hilarantes y en parte por culpa de ambos.

—¡GOMAMON!—gritó ella a los cuatro vientos, casi como si Mugendramon tomase posesión de su cuerpo al abrir la puerta e ir corriendo a la sala-comedor de su departamento y ver al culpable viendo televisión junto a Palmon quien, inteligentemente, tomó refugio tras Jou quien la siguió temeroso—. ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MI SECADORA?!

—¡Te _dije_ que no mencionaras nada, Jou!—exclamó Gomamon, mientras Mimi intentaba golpearlo con la almohada del sofá, solo para que el Digimon escapara grácilmente cada intento como si se burlara de ella.

—¡¿Por qué le llamas la atención a _él_?! ¡En primer lugar, no debiste haber hecho que mintiera!—esforzándose, ella se rinde al finalmente detenerlo con un almohadazo sin piedad—. ¡Devuélvemela en este instante! Además, ¿para qué querrías una secadora?

—Verás…—Palmon salió de su escondite, algo avergonzada de la actitud de Mimi—Teníamos algo de frío y no sabíamos cómo usar la calefacción, entonces Gomamon recordó que cada vez que usas la secadora de pelo, el tocador queda tibio. Entonces optó por usarlo al ser fácil… fue ahí cuando Jou lo vio y al querer apagarla… la quemó.

—La pregunta es cómo la llegó a quemar—soltó Jou, dando su mejor esfuerzo en como algo tan poco probable tomó lugar y proteger a su camarada.

—Misterios de la vida—fueron las últimas palabras de Gomamon tras la almohada.

Y Jou, por más que se esforzase en mentir para proteger a Gomamon, acabó siendo gritado por su mismo compañero Digimon, y más tarde acompañó a Mimi por una nueva, diciendo que Gomamon deberá encontrar un trabajo a medio tiempo para pagársela. Aunque todos sabían que eso sería algo imposible y saldría del bolsillo del médico en entrenamiento.

※※※

—Y… eso fue lo que sucedió hace como tres días—finaliza Mimi.

Sora fruncía el ceño, probablemente sintiendo lástima por Gomamon.

—Suena tan típico del superior Jou, decir una mentira blanca para proteger a alguien más—responde Miyako, para luego tomar un sorbo del café que ordenó al este llegar durante la historia de Mimi.

—La verdad, creo que ser _muy_ honesto o sincero, en el caso de Jou, es algo de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos. Y ahora tiene más sentido por qué fuiste con coleta y sin diadema esa noche que salimos con Mochizuki-san—dijo Sora analizando la situación. Luego, come un poco de su tostada francesa—. Taichi y Yamato tenían razón, está deliciosa.

—A mí me hubiera encantado ir pero ya tenía planes con Ken pero como siempre, Wormmon se entrometió. Ese Digimon me va a volver loca. Regresando al tema, sí deberíamos preocuparnos al ser un problema en el superior Jou.

—Créanme, lo es…—Mimi lanza su sexto suspiro del día luego de acabar su soda de melón, solo para robarle un poco de tostada francesa a Sora. La chica de cabello cobre se queda paralizada, sin creerlo—. ¡Mm, deliciosa!

—¡Mimi, no te robes mi comida!—por más protesta, Sora empieza a reír, solo para que sigilosamente, Miyako le robe también—. ¡Eso les pasa por solo ordenar algo de beber!

—Tenemos el resto de la tarde para nosotras, podemos ordenar más tardecito—dice Miyako como pretexto—. Mejor empezar con una bebida para luego lentamente abrirle paso al apetito.

—Le diría a Meimei pero en estas fechas viaja a Tottori a ver al resto de su familia, aparentemente—Mimi decide tomarle una foto a la tostada francesa de Sora y enviársela por mensaje a Meiko—. ¡Le dije que cuando venga le vas a invitar un poco de tu tostada francesa!

—¡Por qué debo invitarle de la mía y no de ustedes!—Sora se enrojeció y las chicas se quedaron atónitas. Aparentemente nadie podía meterse con Sora y _su_ tostada francesa. Luego, opta por afinar su garganta—. Ya vendremos con ella luego y le convidamos una para ella sola.

—Ay, Sora. No sabía que podías ser tan sobreprotectora sobre ciertos platos de comida~

—¡Mimi!

Y mientras las dos amigas de la infancia discutían, Miyako volvió a secuestrar otro mordisco de tostada francesa, deleitándose.

 _Aunque, supongo que ese lado honesto es lo que más me encanta de Jou_.

※※※

—Mimi es escalofriantemente perceptiva.

Cabizbajo, Jou se encontraba caminando junto a Taichi y Ken. Un grupo algo extraño e inusual para el muchacho pero por casualidades de la vida se toparon en _Palette Town_. El futuro médico haciendo compras para su casa, Ken buscando un libro sobre investigación forense y Taichi nunca dijo qué hacía. Aunque, lo que sospechaban Jou y Ken, era que muy probablemente anduviese espiando a Hikari ya que dijo que tendría una cita en _Venus Fort_ pero jamás en cuál de todos los cafés o restaurantes, ni con quién sería dicho _encuentro romántico_ , usando las palabras de Taichi Yagami.

Cansado de cargar tanta bolsa, Jou toma asiento cerca de la fuente de agua y se pierde en el decorado del techo al ser el mismísimo cielo. Los otros dos chicos lo acompañaron, al Ken decir que igual debía hacer algo de tiempo al encontrarse con Miyako y pasear en unas horas, y Taichi seguía usando el pretexto del factor misterio y sorpresa, por más que su mirada fuese de un lado hacia otro buscando a su hermana menor.

—Me imagino que lo es—responde Ken.

—Estoy convencido que es excelente sacándole lo que quiere a las personas, a su manera—aportó Taichi—. Aunque conociéndola no tengo que estar convencido. Es un _hecho_ que es una profesional.

—No importa que tan perfecto logre ocultar algo, ella se da cuenta en un instante—suspira Jou, para en segundos agregar lo siguiente en voz baja—: O quizás su sentido del olfato es bueno.

—Nah, simplemente eres un fracaso al mentir, Jou—soltó Taichi con una risa, para tomar noción de lo último que dijo—. ¿Y a qué te refieres con _sentido del olfato_?

Jou se quedó paralizado al recibir semejantes palabras.

—No creo que tomes noción de esto pero, tus ojos se vuelven completamente inestables y van de un lado para el otro cuando mientes, así que es obvio—dijo Ken lo más educadamente posible.

Aunque al notar lo suave que estaba siendo con él a diferencia de Taichi, lo hirió más de la cuenta.

—Yo no tengo problemas tan solo _escondiendo_ algo…—un aura de melancolía envuelve al superior—, pero cuando alguien me pregunta cosas como "¿estás seguro?" o "di la verdad", me hago pedazos al no poder ocultarlo más.

Ken cruzó sus brazos, meditando.

Taichi tomó oportunidad de la distracción y compró una paleta de helado de chocolate. Mientras la saboreaba, abre la boca luego de sufrir un pequeño caso de cerebro congelado tras el primer bocado.

—Sabes, creo que eso es porque siempre pides disculpas estés mintiendo o no…—el moreno se sujeta la frente, para luego volver a observar sus alrededores sin ver señales de Hikari—. Ah, Jou. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? Salir con Mimi ya es una locura y no creí que te vería con problemas por esto. Fue una mentirita blanca.

—Es cierto… el superior Jou siempre se disculpa—recuerda Ken—. Iori solía hacerlo pero ahora ya no. Supongo que en este caso el alumno superó al maestro. Volviendo al tema, creo que…

—¿Miyako te ha mentido alguna vez, Ken?—Jou no supo cuando la pregunta escapó de sus labios y, lo peor de todo, fue la inocencia con la que salió.

—Mm…—Ken medita, para luego mirar hacia el lado opuesto y responder sin pensarlo demasiado—La verdad no me importaría mucho si me miente.

—¡Esa respuesta fue tan fría que me congeló más el cerebro que este helado!—Taichi tiembla, sujetándose los hombros con el palillo de la paleta saliendo de su boca—. ¡Ah, me estoy congelando aquí como si fuera invierno!

—Con que este es el lado oscuro de Ken que solo Daisuke ha experimentado…—Jou hace lo mismo que Taichi, salvo que esforzándose en mantener la compostura—. Así que Ken se puede comportar así algunas veces.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo qué?

—Por ejemplo…—Taichi alzó el dedo índice, salvo que sacó el palillo de la paleta para enfatizar más su punto—. ¿Qué harías si Miyako empieza a salir con algún otro hombre? Aunque… recordemos que Miyako es peculiar, entonces rehaciendo la pregunta: ¿Qué harías si Miyako empieza a salir con algún otro hombre o alguna otra mujer?

—Diría "¿ _en serio_?"—fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Ken Ichijouji, con una carismática sonrisa.

 _En respuesta a su_ propia _novia engañándolo sea con un chico o una chica su respuesta es "¿en serio?"_ , fue lo único que le cruzó a Jou Kido por la mente.

Ken ladeó el rostro, sin comprender.

—Uh… ¿acaso expresé mal mi pregunta?—le susurra Taichi a Jou.

—No, no, estuvo perfectamente formulada—replica él sacudiendo el rostro. Luego, decide clarificar algo que le rondaba en la mente—. ¿No te molestarías?

—Algo tipo, " _oh my God_ , me está engañando"—Taichi hizo una muy mala interpretación de Mimi, lo cual irrita algo a Jou pero lo pasa por alto al no querer más problemas—. O como, "¡cómo ella pudo hacerme algo así!" o tal vez solo decir "URGH".

—¿Por qué sueno como si fuera una chica…?—una gota de sudor apareció en el rostro de Ken. Luego, cierra sus ojos luego de respirar y así dar una respuesta coherente—. Primero que nada, lo que voy a decir es mi opinión y probablemente no estén de acuerdo con todo lo que voy a decir, pero es mi forma de ver las cosas si dicho escenario sucediese. Es certero que Miyako-san siempre anda con el temor que yo la esté engañando con Daisuke y ambos tenemos unos conceptos muy distintos ya que… bueno, su amenaza es que si yo la engaño, que sea con una mujer en vez de con un hombre y, ella una vez me dijo que si me engaña me lo diría abiertamente.

—Ah sí, Miyako y su terror de tu _bromance_ con Daisuke—dice Taichi, solo para luego recordar su misión actual y retornar sigilosamente en la búsqueda de Hikari, pero sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Cuál es tu razonamiento de un escenario como ese?—Jou fue capaz de preguntar—. No todos debemos de estar de acuerdo al 100% con lo que los demás dicen, por más que sean amigos pero, yo respetaré tu opinión y forma de pensar.

—Gracias, superior Jou—Ken le sonríe—. Si Miyako-san me engañara, una buena parte de la culpa _caería en mí_ si ella llegó a ese punto.

Tras una breve pausa, luego de ver las caras atónitas de ambos chicos, sigue.

—En mi opinión, eso sería una señal de que mi mente anduvo en las nubes y no estuve prestándole la atención debida ni necesaria como amigo ni como pareja. A pesar de eso, si yo la empujara alejándola de mí y la llamara una mentirosa o doble cara por engañarme, ignorando todo el dolor en el que ella estuvo para tener que mentirme una y otra y otra vez… ¿acaso hacerle eso no sería más cruel? Castigándola sobre todo lo demás.

Jou y Taichi no decían palabra alguna, esforzándose en comprender el inusual razonamiento de Ken.

—Puede ser que no siempre sea el caso pero, solo porque alguien está mintiendo _no significa_ que lo estén haciendo _porque quieren_ hacerlo. Bueno, tampoco es como si la persona a la cual le mienten se sienta bien con respecto a todo eso pero, el punto es de que los que mienten no son lo que tienen la culpa en un 100%. En todo caso, se debería tratar como una oportunidad.

Ken extiende la palma de su mano; Jou y Taichi seguían en el mismo estado y el moreno aprovechó en comprarse otro helado, salvo que ahora de fresa.

—¿Por qué no averiguar qué es lo que has hecho mal para que recurran a mentir? O tal vez preguntarle qué es lo que ha rondado por su cabeza últimamente. Uno nunca sabe lo que el otro piensa. Si todo lo que sienten al pensar sobre ti es estrés, presión, lo que sea… Entonces es _tú_ responsabilidad de darle una buena y extenuante mirada a tus propios defectos, y… arreglarlos.

Jou no supo cuando el dedo índice de Ken acabó en su mejilla, presionándola y señalándolo.

—¿Ah…? ¿Por qué estás echándome la culpa _a mí_?—Jou no podía moverse—Vas a romper mi cuello si sigues con esto…

 _Poke. Poke._

—No lo sé, simplemente sucedió—ríe Ken—. Además, tus mejillas son tan suaves como me las describieron, superior Jou.

—¿A qué te refieres con…?

—Miyako-san me contó que Mimi-san le dijo eso y debo de admitir que está en lo cierto.

—¡De todas maneras!—Jou trató de retomar la compostura, salvo que el ataque de Ken era poderoso por más que fuese un simple dedo—. ¿Acaso no _acabas_ de decir lo mal que es culpar a los demás?

—Eso era con respecto a Miyako-san y yo… Yo _no soy_ tu novia.

Taichi terminó su paleta de fresa luego de ver que el espectáculo se tornaba algo sombrío.

—Vamos, Ken. Dale un respiro al muchacho que tan solo lleva medio año saliendo con Mimi a diferencia tuya y de Miyako que ya todos hasta hemos perdido la cuenta.

Pero acercarse fue el peor error que Taichi pudo haber hecho, ya que Ken le sujetó el rostro con la mano derecha y le dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla a Jou con la izquierda.

—Um… ¿y qué supone que hice yo para…?—Taichi no podía hablar, al su rostro ser aplastado de a pocos.

— _Miyako-san no me está engañando_.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Has estado agitado por eso desde que lo dije, verdad?! ¡¿Has estado preocupado todo el rato por eso, verdad?!

—¡Ahh! Lo sentimos mucho, Ken—Jou fue el único capaz de decir algo coherente al el castigo ser menor en él.

—¿Hmmmm? _Todo está bien_ , no hay problema…

—¡Entonces suéltame, que no puedo respirar!

Tras Taichi soltar sus palabras de agonía, Ken los deja a ambos libres y no reflejaba remordimiento alguno. Más bien, retornó a una carismática sonrisa como si ninguno de los hechos hubiese transcurrido, siendo su respuesta lo siguiente.

—Tan solo me irritó un poquito el recordar tu pregunta.

—¡Eso no fue un _poquito_ , ahora ya entiendo por qué Daisuke tiene algunos traumas! ¡Y solo era un ejemplo, Ken! No tienes por qué cubrir mi boca y nariz al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, todo estaba calculado. Si algo sucedía tenemos aquí mismo un doctor.

Jou tan solo lanzó una risa nerviosa.

—De quién por cierto, puedo admitir que asimismo me irrité con _todo de ti_.

—¡¿Todo de mí?!—Jou andaba más confundido que nunca, sobre todo sin saber si tomar las palabras de Ken con seriedad al seguir sonriendo.

—Lo que acabas de decir es bastante ambiguo…—suspiró Taichi.

—¡Ah!

Entre la multitud, caminando entre el mar de personas y la muchedumbre, Jou fue capaz de observar la lavanda cabellera de Miyako. Aparentemente, su tiempo con Mimi y Sora había finalizado, lo cual indicaba que finalmente estaría a salvo de la calmada ira de Ken Ichijouji al ser provocado con un simple ejemplo.

—¡Miyako! ¡Miyako!

—¿Hm?—la chica dio media vuelta, solo para encontrar a Jou llamando su nombre y ver a su novio junto a él y Taichi. Repentinamente, ambos hombres van directo hacia ella, acorralándola—. Um… diría qué grata sorpresa verlos a todos aquí pero… ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Ken dice que te ama desde lo más profundo de su corazón—dice Taichi.

—Ken dice que no puede pensar en nadie más que en ti—complementa Jou.

—Oigan…—Ken no lucía muy contento.

—También dijo como un millar de veces "Miya-Miya es _tan_ linda" haciendo un símbolo de corazón al final—le susurra Taichi.

—¡Hey! En ningún momento dije…—pero Ken sabía que no podía luchar contra Taichi Yagami ya que, después de todo, al serle algo imposible en momentos con Daisuke y su mejor amigo había aprendido del mejor maestro.

Miyako sonrió. Aunque fue una sonrisa algo torcida como de un gato, un diminuto "hehe", escapándosele de los labios mientras colocaba su mano sobre la boca.

—Ah, lo lamento. Esta es… una forma algo inusual que tiene de reírse cuando está feliz pero a la misma vez avergonzada—respondió Ken, algo apenado.

—Y-Ya veo…—fue todo lo que Taichi pudo decir, olvidando por completo su objetivo principal de encontrar a Hikari.

—Es adorable, en una forma única…—Jou estaba igual de asombrado.

Al final, la conversación acabó dando millares de vueltas, Jou tan solo sabiendo que conforme su relación con Mimi vaya evolucionando, quizás llegue al punto de que las mentiras blancas no sean necesarias para ocultar cosas absurdas y, así, evitar eventos como el de esa tarde.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Y bueno, eso fue! Al final fue más Kenyako pero la esencia es en base a la relación Joumi. Aaa, la verdad no sé qué escribí, pero por lo menos estoy feliz de que al fin escribí algo sobre estos dos de esta forma. Y, por más de que esté de acuerdo con algunas cosas que dice Ken, tampoco es que esté al 100% de su lado. No quiero entrar en discusiones sobre eso pero, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia por más inusual que haya resultado ser, ahaha ;;


End file.
